Buried Secrets
by NamesLiveOn
Summary: 10 years before Percy Jackson was born, Dean Carmichael was the Hero of Olympus. Banished from Olympus for his twisted heritage, Dean has escaped from his prison, much to the dismay of the Olympians. Percy and friends are thrust into the middle of the feud that threatens to bring Olympus to its knees. First Fic.


**HADES POV**

Down in his Palace of the Underworld, Hades was taking a much-needed break. No matter how short it was, he relished every minute of this rare occurrence. He groaned as the migraine he was nursing sharpened.

_Maybe I can close my eyes for just a few minutes. _he thought lazily.

He listened to the rush of the River Styx, and soon enough he was asleep.

Roughly an hour passed when the Lord of the Dead woke with a start. His subconscious had felt something BIG happen. He quickly extended his subconscious to scan his realm for disturbances. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for his absent Furies. He summoned them, and they appeared in front of him with a puff of black smoke.

"Did you feel that my Lord?" Alecto asked.

"Of course. Have you found out what it was?" Hades replied. The Furies shifted in on their feet, obviously nervous. None of them dared to look him in the eyes.

"Well...No, my Lord. We've searched everywhere and we haven't seen anything wrong. All of the guards are on high alert, and they haven't reported anything either!" One of the other Furies, Tisiphone, hissed. Hades was beginning to worry.

_What could possibly escape the Underworld without being seen by me or my Furies? _Hades braced himself as he prepared to check Tartarus. He opened his subconscious, and as usual, Tartarus was horrible, even for him. He slowly scanned Tartarus, making sure he missed nothing. The Titans were still there, along with the Gigantes, who seemed angrier than usual. The Chimera and Echidna were also present, meaning that none of the major threats had seemed to escape.

_What the hell escaped?_ The question nagged at him. He closed his subconscious and dismissed the Furies, needing time to think. He pondered over all of the possible escapees, but none of them seemed to make sense. The only thing that could cause a warning sign to go off in his head like that would be a Titan or a Giant, and they were all in Tartarus. He sighed.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough. _He thought glumly. _I suppose I should warn the other Olympians about this._

He groaned once again. He didn't want to see his family at all. They DEFINITELY wouldn't help his migraine.

* * *

**PERCY POV**

Percy's entire body ached from the encounter he and Annabeth had with the monsters earlier. He didn't understand why they had been such a problem. On any other day, they would have made mince meat out of two cyclopes and a couple of basilisks. But these were...different. They seemed angrier, more ferocious. Annabeth had apparently noticed Percy deep in thought.

"You okay Seaweed Brain? I don't want you to hurt yourself by thinking too hard." She gave him a mischievous grin.

Percy smirked. "Very funny Wise Girl. I was just thinking of the monsters earlier. Didn't they seem different to you?" he asked, hoping she would have an answer.

"It was definitely a lot harder. And who was that guy they were talking about?" Annabeth asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Owl Head." Percy thought back to the monsters' weird behavior. They had offered to leave Percy and Annabeth alone if they told them where "he" was. Of course the two demigods had no idea what the monsters meant, and were immediately thrust into a fight for their life. He sighed. _It's never easy, is it?_ Lost in thought, he kept walking before Annabeth's voiced pierced his mind.

"Uuuuhh... Percy?" she asked, apprehension evident in her voice. Percy snapped around, his combat senses kicking into overdrive. "What is it Annabeth?" he asked as he rushed over to her to make sure she was alright.

"You don't feel that?"

Percy stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. He felt something extremely powerful moving toward them.

"We should move." Annabeth declared. "The alley to our right only has one entrance and a fence to hop if we need to run. He didn't need to be told twice. Uncapping Riptide and grabbing Annabeth's arm, Percy ran the alley. They took cover behind a dumpster, and waited for whatever was coming.

Shortly after taking refuge in the alley, the ground out on the street began to crack. The wind picked up speed and began to whir like crazy. The cracks deepened further and further and Annabeth could feel Annabeth tense.

"What the Hades?" she muttered. Percy followed her line of sight and had to squint to see what she was looking at.

"Is that...Is that a human hand!?" he asked incredulously.

Annabeth gave him an annoyed look. "That's what it looks like, Kelp Head." Just as Percy was going to retort, a clap of thunder boomed and the wind stopped completely. Percy looked at the road and saw a teenage boy lying in between all the cracks. He slowly crept from their hiding place behind the dumpster to get a look.

"Percy! What in Hades do you think you're doing!?" Annabeth hissed. "I'm going to go see if he's okay." Percy said simply, still creeping forward.

"What are you, suicidal!? He could be dangerous!" Annabeth almost screamed. She was visibly fuming.

"Well...uhh... no bu-

"Get back here right now Perseus Jackson! You are not dying today!"

Percy was taken aback, but he guessed she had a point. He took one last glance at the boy and froze. He wasn't there anymore.

"Annabeth! The boy's gone!" Percy whispered. He could hear her groan from behind the dumpster. "We'll have to tell our parents about this" she said, daring him to defy her.

Percy put his hands up in mock surrender. "You're the boss, Owl Head."

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

[Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away from Percy and Annabeth]

The boy struggled to keep his legs moving. He doubted that anyone could trace his position too quickly, but it was important that he got rest. Right now he could barely keep his legs moving, and it was almost impossible to keep his eyes open in the blaring sun. He had missed the sun. He thought the feel of sunlight would be refreshing, but instead he felt like he was burning up. Feeling his energy falter, he stepped into a mortal hospital and collapsed. His last thoughts before blacking out were of the curious children he had seen as he emerged from Tartarus.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! I'd love it if you guys could review. ALL CRITICISM WELCOME. I'm trying to be original while staying true to the characters. Let me know what you guys think please!**


End file.
